


Orbit

by ifitwasribald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, mildy porny vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Natasha and Clint never slept together.   That wasn’t how it was between them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На орбитах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420743) by [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)



Natasha and Clint never slept together. No, that’s not quite true. They slept together literally many times, on any number of occasions--to keep each other warm, sometimes to keep each other calm--but it was never about sex. That wasn’t how it was between them.

Which isn’t to say that they were like brother and sister. Far be it. They were as close as that, or closer, but the blood that linked them had never been their own.

And likewise, any sex that was between them was never with each other. Adrenaline may or may not be an aphrodisiac, but among Fury's motley assemblage there was certainly never a lack of hormones, and rarely any real shyness in the pursuit of pleasure between bouts of heroic, mind-rending terror.

In the beginning it was a sort of game of chicken--how much could one hear and the other tell before it was too much, before they had to walk away or come together. But as it turned out, too much never came. It was an easy kind of intimacy, generating an electric tension never shattered by consummation.

So Natasha told Clint about the time in a storage closet with Agent Hill, when Hill’s lips had been hot on her neck, her fingers clever on Natasha’s clit and inside her, making Natasha flutter and gasp, and soak her panties in the silken wetness of her arousal. Hill’s clit had been a hard little pebble under Natasha’s lips, and Hill had kept silent, telling Natasha of her need, her tension and release, with just the fingers trembling on Natasha’s shoulder.

And Clint had replied, knowing that what Natasha wanted was to know that she wasn’t alone in seeking human pleasures in response to terrors that humans weren’t really built to understand. He‘d found Banner shortly after the other man had returned to himself, shaky and shaken. His hands on Banner’s arms had held the other man together, and Banner’s lips on Clint’s had taken them both apart.

On one long night over a bottle of very good vodka, Natasha painted him a picture of the afternoon she’d spent with Stark, each gleefully testing the other’s stamina, trying each other’s limits. There had been ropes, and handcuffs and the rasp of his beard against her thighs as his too glib tongue made itself useful. There had been a switch and a blindfold, and a swing--because of course Stark had a sex swing--and there had been the simple pleasure of him under her, his cock filling her as she rode him, hands hard against his chest.

Clint had chuckled and told him about his own encounter with Stark, hard and fast and hot in some alley behind some bar, the asphalt hard against his knees as he swallowed Stark’s cock, the brick warm under his hands as he leaned over Stark and fucked him until they’d both moaned loudly enough to warn passersby not to linger.

Natasha related to Clint the night she had spent with Thor and Jane, who’d been all raw enthusiasm and cheerful lust as they’d taken her together, Thor’s cock stretching her even before Jane’s strap-on had joined it. She’d barely been able to walk, after, but hadn’t regretted it for a moment.

Just as Clint hadn’t regretted the cool New Mexico night he’d spent seducing the lovely Darcy Lewis, who had admired his arms in the bar, and even more when he’d used them to hold her up against the wall as he fucked her, the both of them laughing and gasping their pleasure.

But Natasha never did tell him about her first time, too young and too scared and maybe not scared enough, because she’d done it and the mission had been saved but she’d been wrecked and couldn’t think of it again for years after. But the truth is that he probably knows.

And she knows that he hasn’t told her, that he won’t ever tell her, about the time with Coulson, their first time, their last time, just days before he’d been sent to guard the Tesseract, when they’d at long last whispered their secrets to one another and held each other close.

Between the two of them, even secrets aren’t secrets, and the stories they don’t share bind them as closely as the ones they do. Neither siblings nor lovers, more and less than either, they’ll orbit each other until the end in a relationship as strange and wonderful and ridiculous as themselves.


End file.
